2020 Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs
This is a listing of the 2020 Saskatchewan Hockey Association Senior Playoffs. The SHA announced in December 2019 that all series are now a "modified best-of-three" series. Under this new format: *each team hosts one game. *If the first games ends in a tie it remains tied. *If the first game is tied the winner of game two wins the series *If both games are tied or the teams split the two games: after a two minute rest at the player benches, the teams will play a ten minute stop time non-sudden death period playing the same direction as the third period of the game. If the score is tied after the ten minute period the ice will be cleaned and the game continues with 20 stop time sudden victory periods until a goal is scored with teams alternating ends by period. Penalties from the second game do not carry over and a player suspended for the second game (and has no additional games to serve) is eligible to play in the extra game. The mini game does not count as a game served for a suspension that would still be in effect. Senior AAA The Rosetown Redwings are the only team playing at this level this year. Senior A (Henderson Cup) First Round *Lanigan Pirates vs Warman Wildcats *Drake Canucks vs Raymore Rockets * Meadow Lake Broncos received a bye to the quarterfinals *Watrous Winterhawks received a bye to the quarterfinals *Balgonie Bisons vs Wynyard Monarchs *Southey Marlins vs Milestone Flyers *Cabri Bulldogs received a bye to the quarterfinals *Lumsden Monarchs received a bye to the quarterfinals Quarterfinals * *Meadow Lake Broncos vs Watrous Winterhawks * *Cabri Bulldogs vs Lumsden Monarchs Semifinals * * Final * Senior B (Yorkton Terrier Trophy) First Round *Outlook Ice Hawks vs Wilkie Outlaws *Leroy Braves vs Odessa/Vibank Bruins *Kindersley Sr. Klippers received a bye to the quarterfinals * Lucky Lake Lakers received a bye to the quarterfinals *Carnduff Red Devils received a bye to the quarterfinals *Balcarres Broncs received a bye to the quarterfinals *Grenfell Spitfires received a bye to the quarterfinals *Esterhazy Flyers received a bye to the quarterfinals Quarterfinals * *Kindersley Sr. Klippers vs Lucky Lake Lakers *Carnduff Red Devils vs Balcarres Broncs *Grenfell Spitfires vs Esterhazy Flyers Semifinals * * Final * Senior C (Jack Abbott Memorial Trophy) First Round *Biggar Nationals defeated Kinistino Sr. Tigers 2 games to none *Birch Hills Blackhawks defeated Unity Miners 2 games to none *Rosetown Redwings defeated Wadena Wildcats 2 games to none *Delisle Bruins defeated Tisdale Ramblers 2 games to none *Redvers Rockets vs Langenburg Warriors *Davidson Cyclones vs Dinsmore Dynamos *Hodgeville Huskies defeated Eatonia Huskies 2 games to none *Foam Lake Flyers vs Kenaston Blizzards Quarterfinals *Biggar Nationals vs Birch Hills Blackhawks *Rosetown Redwings vs Delisle Bruins * *Hodgeville Huskies vs Semifinals * * Final Senior D (J. W. Hamilton Trophy) First Round *Macklin Mohawks vs Kyle Elks *St. Walburg Eagles vs Edam Three Stars *Kerrobert Tigers vs Debden Jets *Beechy Bombers defeated Luseland Mallards 2 games to none *Hudson Bay Hunters vs Porcupine Plain Blues *Loreburn 19ers defeated Ituna Raiders 2 games to none *Craik Warriors vs Central Butte Flyers * Gull Lake Greyhounds received a bye to the quarterfinals Quarterfinals * * vs Beechy Bombers * vs Loreburn 19ers * vs Gull Lake Greyhounds Semifinals * * Final * Category:2020 in hockey Category:Saskatachewan Senior Playoffs